A fixing device for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is known in the art, which includes a fusing film, a heater, a nip plate as a heating plate for forming a nip portion between a pressure roller and the nip plate through the fusing film, a reflecting plate for reflecting radiant heat from the heater toward the nip plate, and a holding member for holding the heater, the nip plate and the reflecting plate.
However, in terms of utilizing radiant heat from the heater and effectively performing fixing, there is still room for improvement on the conventional fixing device.